


Everything You Want

by lforevermore



Series: Songfic [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy, Unrequited, kind of, really just character essay kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lforevermore/pseuds/lforevermore
Summary: Based on "Everything You Want" by Vertical Horizon.Got a song you want done? Follow at inmywildernesswriting.tumblr.com





	

**_He’s everything you want, he’s everything you need.  
He’s everything inside of you that you wish you could be_**.

Ray loves Joel and Ryan’s bed. It’s big and plush, with a comforter that he can burrito into and sleep the day away. It always smells clean and fresh, like the maid changes the sheets every day – which, hell, she might, knowing Ryan.

It’s nothing like his bed at home, in his little apartment on the other side of town. This bed is _marvelous_ , with no dips in the mattress or pilling on the sheets. Ray’s back doesn’t hurt when he wakes up at their place, which isn’t the reason that Ray stays, of course. Or, well, it’s not the _only_ reason at least. He also stays because it’s inconvenient to get back to his own apartment at midnight, and he kind of likes the feeling of being surrounded by them.

This morning, they had kissed him goodbye, Ray remembers. They had each leaned down in turn, pressing a kiss to his lips before straightening their suits and taking off for long days running big companies or winning a case, and Ray had smiled sleepily and wished them a good day.

If Ray rolls over from his place in the bed, he knows he’ll see Ryan’s black card, left for him. He can buy all the video games he wants on the system in the living room, order as much takeout as he wants so he never has to leave. He could even take the card and go on a spending spree, and Ryan would just smile at him. He’s done it before, splurged on a little bit of lingerie, early on in their arrangement, and Ryan and Joel had just asked to see what he bought in a private show.

Ray’s used to spending their money, now.

It keeps him in the city, is what it does. Keeps him in their bed, keeps him warm and safe, even though he dreams of taking the card and buying plane tickets and simply disappearing into another world somewhere, vanishing without a trace into the sky.

From where he lays, Ray can see the clock – he’s got about three hours until the time that Ryan and Joel are _supposed_ to be home, meaning that he’s actually got about five hours to himself. It’s not terrible, is the thing – they’re good to him, they’re so good to him. It’s just not what Ray really wants, but then, life is funny that way.

He thinks, though, that if he gets enough time with them, maybe he could learn to love them. Sure, it wouldn’t be that all-consuming, passionate affair he craves, but maybe… maybe this is settling. Maybe this is enough.

 ** _He says all the right things at exactly the right time,  
But he means nothing to you and you don’t know why_**.

 


End file.
